Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an equipment mounting apparatus and a method of controlling an equipment mounting apparatus such as a rack device or the like in which medical equipment or the like such as an infusion pump or the like used at hospitals or the like is mounted, for example.
Background Art
In the related art, in a case of dosing a patient or the like with a drug solution in a hospital and the like, when a dose needs to be precisely controlled, for example, an infusion pump is employed(for example, see JP-A-2011-87678).
When such an infusion pump or the like is employed in hospitals, sometimes a plurality of pumps are used, as one pump may not be sufficient.
In such a case, an equipment mounting apparatus, for example, a rack device or the like is used in which a plurality of the infusion pumps or the like can be mounted.
For example, in one rack device, the plurality of infusion pumps, for example three infusion pumps, are mounted, thereby dosing a patient with drug.
Such an infusion pump or the like has a drug library including data of drugs and the like used at a location where the infusion pump is arranged (a profile, for example, an intensive care unit (ICU)).
Therefore, the infusion pump is configured to be able to utilize the data of the drug library of the infusion pump when an operator inputs the profile which is the location of usage.
Accordingly, when three infusion pumps are mounted in the rack device, an operator such as a nurse or the like sets the profile or the like for each infusion pump.
However, there has been a problem in that it is harsh for a busy nurse or the like to be required to perform the aforementioned operation.
Moreover, there has been another problem in that if setting is erroneously performed when setting a profile for each infusion pump and the like, data of a drug library included in the infusion pump and the like cannot be used properly.